Tonight with Might Guy
by EvilMentalHamster
Summary: Might Guy's radio show where he interviews everyones favourite ninja.
1. Chapter 1

Announcer: Hello and welcome to Tonight with Might Guy! On Radio Konohagakure!

Might Guy: Hello! And welcome to my show! In this addition of the show I will be interviewing Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata. Also we'll be having a mysterious guest visiting later!

Okay let's get this started! Hello Kiba, Shino and Hinata! I must say all of your hair is looking dashing today, of course not as dashing as mine!

Shino: Erm hello Guy Sensei, I trust you are well

Might Guy: Feelin' fine Shino! Feelin' fine! So Shino, what's with the bugs?

Shino: Well Guy Sensei, its simple really the bugs are my trump card and I use them to defeat my enemies easily in battle

Might Guy: I see! So your whole battle strategy arcs around your… strange little insects, which for some reason are in the studio right now! Why have you brought them with you!

Shino: It's quite simple really; you can never be sure when you will be engaged in a fight

Might Guy: I like your reasoning kid! Personally I take every day as a challenge and I always love to train!

Kiba: Yeah we can see that, you're doing press ups right now

Might Guy: Haha! Yes I lost in a game of Jacks to Kakashi so this is my forfeit!

Kiba: Well that's stupid

Might Guy: It's not stupid Kiba! I push myself 200% to become the strongest that I can!

Shino: Is that very sensible?

Might Guy: Stop putting me down people! It's not in my persona!

Hinata! You haven't said a word!

Hinata: Oh I sorry Guy Sensei, but I have nothing to talk about

Might Guy: Nonsense! You're Neji's cousin aren't you! Tell me about the Byakugan!

Hinata: Its okay I guess….

Might Guy: …………

Hinata: ………….

Might Guy: ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….Okay! Moving on!

Kiba how is that dog of yours?!

Kiba: He's fine, he'd be better but he couldn't come with me

Might Guy: No dogs in the studio!

Kiba: Shino brought his bugs!

Might Guy: That wasn't authorised! In fact I've already called security!

Shino: You called security on-

Might Guy: Yes! Goodbye Shino!

Thank you for coming Kiba and Hinata

Kiba: Erm, it's been a pleasure

Hinata: ………….goodbye

Might Guy: Next on the show, is my mysterious guest! You all know him! Most of you loath him! It's Orochimaru!

Orochimaru: Hello Guy

Might Guy: Hello Orochimaru! Now I understand that you're going to be a regular guest on this show!

Orochimaru: That's correct Guy, I'm going to resurrect dead ninja so that you can interview them

Might Guy: How morbid! I love it!

Orochimaru: Yes it's going to be brilliant

Might Guy: It truly is! It seems that we're running out of time unfortunately! So I'm going to ask you one question!

Orochimaru: Go ahead

Might Guy: What's the obsession with obtaining all the jutsus?!

Orochimaru: It's not just that Guy, I want to be the man who puts blue and yellow together and create the colour green

Might Guy: I don't understand! But we've ran out of time so we'll continue this next time! Do you have request for a song?

Orochimaru: Ooo yes, can I have Don't Stop Believin' by Train please?

Might Guy: You certainly can! To all of you listening out there, have a good night! And tune into Tonight with Might Guy next time, where I'll be interviewing Kurenai, Kakashi and Baki along with another mystery guest! Good night!

Orochimaru: Good night


	2. Chapter 2

Announcer: Hello and welcome to Tonight with Might Guy! On Radio Konohagakure!

Might Guy: Hello and welcome to my show! Last time I introduced my co-presenter Orochimaru, and he will be helping me interview tonight!

Orochimaru: That's right Guy, hello everyone out there in radio land

Might Guy: Okay it's time to introduce my guests, we have Kakashi, Kurenai and Baki tonight along with a mystery guest. Hello guys.

Kakashi: Hello Guy, hello Orochimaru

Kurenai: Hi Guy, hi Orochimaru

Baki: Hello

Might Guy: Now Kakashi, I do believe that I beat you in the challenge that we did today

Kakashi: Err yes Guy, you beat me

Might Guy: Yes! I Might Guy beat Kakashi at knitting!

Kurenai: You can knit Guy?

Might Guy: I sure can Kurenai! I sure can!

Orochimaru: That is so gay

Might Guy: Knitting is not gay!

Baki: It's pretty gay

Might Guy: It is not!

Kurenai: Can you knit a jumper for when my child is born Guy?

Might Guy: Of course I can! I'm the knitting king!

Anyhow Kurenai, how is the baby is going on?

Kurenai: It's getting on quite well thank you

Baki: Who's the father?

Might Guy: Let's keep off that subject Baki!

Baki: Why?

Orochimaru: I can resurrect Asuma for this interview if you wish Guy

Might Guy: That's a little bit too sensitive Orochimaru!

Kurenai: I'm leaving, I didn't ask for this

Might Guy: Erm okay Kurenai, travel safe

Kakashi: I'll help you home Kurenai

Kurenai: Thank you

Might Guy: Erm okay goodbye…. So Baki, what's up?

Baki: I'm currently working on a record solo

Might Guy: Really?! How's that going for you?!

Baki: Really terribly actually, really really bad….

Might Guy: Way to put a downer on everything Baki!

Baki: I'm sorry…

Might Guy: You should be! Erm okay! Now we will have our mystery guest!

Orochimaru: Erm no actually, he can't make it in

Might Guy: Damn! I'm afraid our guest can't make it in tonight so erm we will have to…

Orochimaru: I could resurrect Asuma-

Might Guy: No! For the last time, no!

Orochimaru: Okay

Might Guy: Well we going to have to end early tonight, so Baki have you got a request for a song?

Baki: Can we play my song?

Might Guy: No!

Orochimaru: Can we play Love Gun by Kiss?

Might Guy: Yes we can! Goodnight from myself, Orochimaru and Baki!

Orochimaru, Baki: Goodnight


	3. Chapter 3

Announcer: Hello and welcome to Tonight with Might Guy! On Radio Konohagakure!

Might Guy: Hello and welcome to my show!

Orochimaru: Hello

Might Guy: That voice your hearing is my co-presenter Orochimaru. What's new in the life of Orochimaru?

Orochimaru: Well I recently got some new drapes; you know to make the cave look nice

Might Guy: I understand! Okay it's time to introduce my guests for tonight! I have the three cheeky sand ninja Gaara, Temari and Kankuro!

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro: Hello Guy, Hello Orochimaru

Might Guy: Now I understand that you've had a busy week in the Sand village, tell us what's going on?!

Gaara: Well I decided to set up a massive Hide and Seek game across all the countries just for the Sand village people

Might Guy: Sounds exciting! How's it going?!

Gaara: We're currently in the middle of the game

Temari: Yes our team are part of the seeking battalion

Might Guy: Battalion?!

Kankuro: Yes this Hide and Seek game is a bit like Hide and Seek tag except it's more about hunting and ambushing

Might Guy: O-kay…

Orochimaru: Sounds fun, can people still join?

Gaara: I'm afraid not, it's only available to Sand Village people

Orochimaru: That's a shame, Guy we should do our own version; that would be fun!

Might Guy: I'm not sure it would be as well respected in Leaf Village Orochimaru

Temari: I'm not sure but you may as well suggest it to the Hokage

Might Guy: I'll think about it!

Orochimaru: And I'll do it!

Might Guy: Don't be ridiculous Orochimaru, you'd be lucky enough to be involved in the game let alone suggest it to the Hokage!

Kankuro: Yeah aren't you still a missing-nin? Why are you two hanging out?

Orochimaru: Erm well…

Might Guy: He's a good co-host!

Temari: That's not really a good reason

Might Guy: We're getting a bit of subject here!

Gaara: I could have you taken prisoner Orochimaru

Orochimaru: I would like to see you try

Gaara: I would like to see you stop us

Might Guy: People please stop!

Temari: In fact you may as well come along now Orochimaru

Orochimaru: Can we call security please

Kankuro: We'll get you yet Orochimaru

Temari: Just you wait!

Might Guy: That was Sand Siblings, and on that bombshell we're going to come to a close. Orochimaru do you have any song requests?

Orochimaru: Erm can I have Bakers Street by Gerry Rafferty please

Might Guy: You certainly can! Goodbye radio people!

Orochimaru: Goodbye and goodnight

Might Guy: One last note is that we will have Shikamaru, Choji and Ino on next time so if you have any questions then don't be afraid to ask them


	4. Chapter 4

Announcer: Hello and welcome to Tonight with Might Guy! On Radio Konohagakure!

Might Guy: Hello and welcome to my show!

Orochimaru: Hello, I'm Orochimaru

Might Guy: So Orochimaru! I heard that you recently got up to some fun!

Orochimaru: Yes I did

Might Guy: Erm… want to tell us about what you did?!

Orochimaru: Nope, it would only make children cry

Might Guy: Ah. Okay! Moving on! I would like to introduce Shikamaru, Choji aaaannnnddd Ino!

Shikamaru, Choji, Ino: Hello

Might Guy: Okay! As you know we asked for questions and we have received! Shikamaru, the first question is for you.

Shikamaru: Fine, go ahead

Might Guy: FANTAS-TIC! This question comes from someone who calls themselves The Fox. Why aren't you as good as Naruto?

Shikamaru: What?

Might Guy: Ah, okay I'm sorry! That must be a crank question. I have another one here from someone called The Cursed Seal. Why aren't you as good as Sasuke?

Shikamaru:……………another crank question I'm guessing………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………funny

Might Guy: I'm so sorry! I'll ask Ino a question and this is from Pink Hair. Why aren't you as good as Sakura?

Ino: What?! That's Billboard Brow! I know it! I'm going to kill her

Might Guy: Wait Ino, there's one last question from someone called Hair Pink! Why are you such an Ino-Pig?

Ino: RAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! I'm going to kill her!!!!

Might Guy: Okay! I have a question for Choji, from someone called Nine Tails! It says; why are you so fat? I mean why are you so massively fat? FAT!

Choji: DON'T CALL ME FAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm leaving!

Might Guy: Choji! Where are you going?!

Choji: I'm following Ino! I reckon she's going to the same place as me!

Might Guy: Okay that was Shikamaru, Choji and Ino!

Orochimaru: Why do people always walk off your show?

Might Guy: I say the wrong things!!!.....and you!

Orochimaru: Don't blame this on me!

Might Guy: You're the one who sent out Kurenai!

Orochimaru: I was simply trying to help out

Shikamaru: It's both your fault… I'm leaving…

Might Guy: But you didn't help out! You made her cry!

Orochimaru: And I made sure I didn't make other people cry by not telling you my story…………………………………….which is horrific

Might Guy: Whatever! I know whose fault it is this time around! It's obviously Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura!

Orochimaru: I think you're right, if we hurry we can catch up with the other three and find those troublesome pranksters

Might Guy: Okay let's leave! But first do you have a song request?!

Orochimaru: Yes, stick on Can't Stop This Feeling by REO Bandwagon

Might Guy: Will do! Now lets get Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura! Goodbye radio people!


	5. Chapter 5

Announcer: Hello and welcome to Tonight with Might Guy! On Radio Konohagakure!

Might Guy: Hello and welcome to my show!

Orochimaru: Hello everyone

Might Guy: Orochimaru! What have you been up to recently?

Orochimaru: Oh you know, little bit of killing, a little bit of maiming

Might Guy: That sounds!...horrible!

Orochimaru: Blood and guts everywhere. It's…it's…it's beautiful

Might Guy: Okay! Moving on! Tonight we have four people on our show! A big welcome to Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi! Only good can come of this!

Orochimaru: I agree

Might Guy: So! Naruto! How's that fox going?

Naruto: I'm going to use the fox and it's power to save the world and help me become Hokage! I'm also going to find Sasuke and bring him back to the Leaf Village, believe it!

Might Guy: Sasuke is right there, you are aware of that aren't you?

Naruto: Why did you leave us Sasuke?

Sakura:…Sasuke…

Sasuke: I need to kill my brother and bring back honour to my clan. You, Naruto have held me back and I must break the bond I have with you.

Sakura:…Naruto…

Orochimaru: This is going great isn't it?

Might Guy: Itachi! Do you have anything to say?

Itachi: Sasuke will never have enough hate to kill me

Sasuke: I will too!

Sakura:…Sasuke…

Itachi: You won't coz I'm older than you and therefore better

Sasuke: Shut up! I will beat you!

Itachi: No you won't, I am much better and I have better, cooler hair. I also have this awesome jacket.

Sakura:…Itachi…

Sasuke: What are you talking about? My hair so much better than yours!

Itachi: Maybe to a twelve year old

Sasuke: I'll kill you!

Itachi: Errrrrrmmm no you won't

Naruto: Why isn't attention on me?

Orochimaru: Sasuke, I was wondering if you want to hang out later?

Sasuke: See? Orochimaru wants to hang out with me and not you!

Itachi: I don't want to hang out with Orochimaru, I hang out with a much cooler gang. We've got matching jackets and everything.

Orochimaru: Yes well that's gay and that's why I left.

Itachi: How dare you, the Akatsuki are amazing. You're just jealous.

Orochimaru: No, no, no, no. If I wanted to then I could still be with you lot it's just…erm… Kisame smelt of fish and it put me off.

Sakura:…Orochimaru…

Naruto: I thought I was the most popular…

Itachi: Well you're not. It's blatantly me because Sasuke wants to hang out with me.

Sasuke: I want to KILL you.

Itachi: Kill… hang out and go to theme parks… it's basically the same thing.

Sasuke: Theme…parks…

Itachi: Yeah theme parks, but I don't want to hang out with you coz you're like twelve or something and I've got a cool gang to hang out with.

Sasuke: But…

Sakura:…Sasuke…

Might Guy: I think we've gone a little off track!

Itachi: Quiet you

Might Guy: Okay!

Sakura:…Might Guy…

Itachi: The point is, I'm extremely popular and have lots of friends!

Naruto: I have lots of friends…

Itachi: My friends are cooler than yours.

Naruto: That is not true!

Itachi: Really? Do you have a friend who explodes lots of things with clay just for laugh?

Naruto: No-

Itachi: No you do not! Pipe down you blonde idiot

Sakura:…Naru-

Itachi: And you can shut your face Pinky! What is your obsession with saying people's names quietly and dramatically?

Sakura: Sorry

Itachi: Darn right you're sorry

Naruto:…Sakura…

Itachi: Right, I'm leaving!

Might Guy: Okay! Goodbye Itachi! Now Sasuke!

Sasuke: Itachi! Come back! I must kill you!

Might Guy:…Right!... Erm Naruto! Sakura!

Sakura: Sasuke! I love you! Come back!

Naruto: Sakura and Sasuke! I love you both!

Orochimaru: People have left your show early again.

Might Guy: Thank you Orochimaru!

Orochimaru: If this carries on then you'll probably get fired.

Might Guy: Yes. Thank you Orochimaru! Do you have a song request?

Orochimaru: Yes, can we have Kasabian?

Might Guy: Yes! Which song?

Orochimaru: Fire

Might Guy: You're a nob! Goodbye radio people!

Orochimaru: Goodbye… he might not be back

Might Guy: Shut up!


End file.
